During conventional use of Nonvolatile Memory express (NVMe), an NVMe storage device is tightly coupled to a control network element using a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus. A device connected to the PCIe bus may be directly discovered by a system when the system is powered on, and may be used immediately after being initialized.
In some other approaches, after an NVMe over fabric (NOF) technology emerges, use of the NVMe is extended from a system to a network. As a result, an initialized control network element cannot accurately sense an accessible NVMe storage device.